


in your eyes (in your mind)

by cyclothimic



Series: love is being drawn [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclothimic/pseuds/cyclothimic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think they're making breakfast," he said, voice still hoarse from sleep. She thought she could hear him chuckling as he said it.</p><p>She groaned and closed her eyes, breathing her husband's unique manly scent. "I think it's terrifying thinking about our kids making breakfast in our kitchen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	in your eyes (in your mind)

**Author's Note:**

> i know mother's day was like ages ago but whatever

_Love is the moment; the day_

_The moment you came_

_You filled up my eyes_

_You filled up my heart_

_And I keep thinking of you_

_-Moment, Changmin (2AM)_

* * *

Children.

Sure, Felicity had thought of having children before. Back when she was a five year old kid who was obsessed with  _Teletubbies_  and  _Banana in Pajamas_ , she imagined a future with an average man and two point five kids and a house with pink picket fences – white just looked so depressing – and monthly visits to grandma and granddad.

But then her father had to turn her life upside down by ditching her and her mother. Then she realized that if having a family would risk something like her husband running away, she didn't want that dream anymore.

So she got rid of those dreams at the early age of seven and got her hands full of trying to keep the house as clean and neat as possible and getting good grades at school because Donna Smoak was too busy working to keep this small family of two afloat. Her mother may be eccentric and occasionally childish, but Felicity would  _never_  be not grateful that the woman never gave up.

Then when she was nine, she had computer classes at school and she started to tinker with the computers at school. She borrowed technical books from the public library and learned things like codes and hard disks. She risked getting expelled for completely altering the schools' entire computer system into playing  _Teletubbies_  intro at startup.

Her schoolmates were enthusiastic while her principal was trying to find ways to expel her.

"If you don't want people to go in, you should build a better defense," she said. Yep, she had a mouth that made her a complete nightmare.

She skipped a grade in middle school and another in high school. She spent her middle school and high school learning things she shouldn't learn. One boring, winter day in high school, she hacked the Pentagon. She spent the next month trembling in fear that a guy in a suit and glasses and hair exaggeratedly gelled would come and arrest her.

But they didn't.

Instead, she ended up being offered numerous full scholarships to numerous colleges around the country. Her mother had told her to go wherever her heart told her to. So she chose MIT.

And then she met Cooper and she created a virus and he went to jail and he hung himself. Her MIT years weren't as peaceful as she thought they would be. Not long later, she graduated earlier than everyone else and found a job at Queen Consolidated.

She was nineteen when she first started at Queen Consolidated and started leading a life that she could call her own.

She was twenty-two when she met Oliver Queen.

The point was, she hadn't thought of children since she was seven. But when Oliver Queen, newly reformed and step-son of the CEO of Queen Consolidated, arrowed his way into her life, the thoughts of children came back.

* * *

That whole trip down the memory lane was happening because she was awoken at the ungodly hour of the morning by loud clanking downstairs. She presumed it was the kitchen. She lied there, snuggled in her husband's arms and thought back to everything that had happened until now.

Then she listened as her husband's heartbeat changed in its slow rhythm and she smiled, digging herself deeper into his warmth. He naturally tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I think they're making breakfast," he said, voice still hoarse from sleep. She thought she could hear him chuckling as he said it.

She groaned and closed her eyes, breathing her husband's unique manly scent. "I think it's terrifying thinking about our kids making breakfast in our kitchen."

He chuckled and hummed in agreement. They listened as their girl chastised her baby brother for spilling the mix and how their mother didn't need this today. "I think they're still a long way from finishing making it." She had a feeling he was about to suggest something. And she had a feeling she would like it. "What do you say we practice making another kid?"

Her smile widened. She knew she would like it. She rose in an arching position so she could look at her husband right in the eye. And he looked absolutely ravishing with his outrageous stubble and mussed up hair and ocean blue eyes.

"I say aye," she said and tilted her chin to meet Oliver Queen's lips.

* * *

So maybe they shouldn't be naked when eventually their children would barge in with barely edible breakfast. But Oliver was so hot and cuddly and big and she just enjoyed snuggle time after sex so, yeah, she wasn't pulling on her clothes anytime soon.

She drew lazy circles on Oliver's toned stomach as the oven beeped incessantly downstairs. She resisted her inner instinct to get up and check what's going on and just wished one of her children would know how to turn it off. They knew how to turn it on, they should know how to turn it off, right…right?!

Felicity groaned in relief and closed her eyes again, resting against Oliver who was twirling a strand of her hair in his finger. She smiled when she felt the raw wetness between her legs and tangled them with his legs.

She relished times in the morning like this. It was just them in their bed and they could just lie there together without a word. It made her feel more at home than she already was. And it reminded her of the times they had before she got pregnant with their daughter.

"We really don't want to be naked when they come," he broke the silence. She shifted and shook her head, displaying her unwillingness. "Felicity, they're kids."

"They had their mouths to my boobs. I think they've seen enough," she muttered.

He chuckled. She shuddered at the vibrations his voice sent through her nerves. "Still."

"Oliver, shut up," she admonished.

Thankfully enough, he obliged. He shut up and they sunk back into comfortable silence. She didn't know how long she laid there; she was pretty sure she fell asleep for a second before tiny feet started pattering up the stairs. She was still in a state of undress. She couldn't care less.

She finally opened her eyes when a timid knock sounded on the door. "Mom, Dad, are you decent?"

She could feel Oliver trying not to burst into laughter but she gasped and shot up, staring at her husband in horror. "Where did she learn that?" she stage whispered.

He shrugged and sat upright, taking his sleep trousers that had been hanging off the edge of the bed and putting it on. "Get dressed, Felicity," he said with a chuckle.

She sighed and pulled on her sleep shirt and shorts. "Come in!" she called. The door opened, revealing Dinah and Anthony. Dinah was a tray with plates of eggs and pancakes on it while Anthony had a glass of milk in his hand. "Hey there," she greeted.

They walked in, careful not to drop anything and climbed onto the bed. Oliver, pitying his daughter's poor attempts at trying to get on the bed without tilting over the tray, took it from Dinah. The girl managed to make it up and immediately wrapped her arms around Felicity, which surprised her more than anything. And then Dinah was joined by Anthony.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mommy!" they wished her.

She grinned and wrapped her arms around both her children. "Thank you," she cooed and kissed them on their cheeks. "Thank you so much." They released her and sat by her sides, completely blocking Oliver from reaching her.

Dinah took the tray from Oliver and put it on Felicity's lap. "We made breakfast for you." She stared down at the plate of eggs where there was a sausage, forming a smiley face of sorts. She restrained from grimacing at the burned sausage and smiled at them. "Try it!"

Felicity reluctantly took the fork and knife and glanced at Oliver who was smirking at her. He raised a brow at her, jerking his chin towards the tray on her lap. She kept the sigh to herself and cut a piece of the sausage and put it in her mouth. Oh god.

"It's delicious!" she praised them with a huge grin.

It was. Her children made it. Of course it was delicious, even though it tasted like plastic, it was still delicious.

* * *

"Felicity?"

"Hey, mom."

She glanced at her family in the backyard. Oliver was on all fours, carrying Anthony on his back and crawling around the grass. She smiled.

"What's up?"

She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Happy Mother's Day, Mom," she wished.

There was a pause before Donna said, "Thank you." Felicity could only guess that she was smiling at the other end of the line.

"Thanks for not leaving my annoying, rebellious ass behind."

Donna chuckled. It sounded kind of teary. "I wouldn't have it any other way, sweetie."

* * *

She came out of the bathroom, dressed in Oliver's sweater and a pair of underwear, and stopped short. On the bed were a heart-shaped pile of red roses, and a package of wrapped gift next to it. Oliver was standing at the bedside, shifting his weight from one foot to another. He had his hands behind him and he looked kind of nervous.

"Oliver, what –"

"Happy Mother's Day, Felicity," he said with a smile and approached her slowly, taking her hands in his.

She huffed a laugh and frowned. "But I'm your…wife," she said.

His smile widened and he leaned down to take her lips with his. "I'll never get tired of hearing that," he admitted. "You are still the mother to my children." She let him lead her towards the bed and sit her down on the bed. "Thank you for not giving up on me, Felicity," he said.

She gave him a flat look. "That's a no-brainer."

He sat next to her. "I love you," he declared. "You have stayed with me even though I was acting like a complete ass. You didn't give up on me when I was in the League of Assassins. You forgave me for every wrong that I've done you. And I thought I couldn't get luckier than that." He closed his eyes and sighed. "But then we got  _married_. And you gave me two amazing, wonderful children. And I don't think I've loved anyone as much as I love you." She was crying at this point. "And I can't thank you enough for giving so much more than I have deserved."

"We did good, didn't we?"

He gave her an authentic smile and nodded. "We did better than I thought," he whispered.

She tilted her head and kissed him softly before retreating, resting her forehead against his. "I love you too."

Sure, they'd been through hell of a lot more than most people did. Oliver had been a certifiable idiot half that time. She had nearly given up but didn't countless times. She was glad she didn't give up. Because now? Now she had a husband and two kids and a house and two jobs and she couldn't be happier.

All because a green vigilante that was her husband thought it was ideal to paint the back of her car with his blood.


End file.
